


A Naval Romance

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Age of Sail, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Science Fiction, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's AR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naval Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slashthedrabble's prompt "History".

"'This game is great AR', you said. 'So historically accurate.' Your words, Listy."

"It is. Accurate, anyway." Lister rattled the bilboes encasing his wrists. The room rocked from side to side. Above them came the sounds of shouting and running feet.

"I suppose the 'great' part is where they hang us under Navy sodomy laws, is it?"

"Hey, none of this would've happened if you'd kept your hands off me arse!"

"You knew what you were doing in those tight breeches, you tart. I'm the victim here!"

Lister sighed. Last man alive, and he couldn't take his boyfriend anywhere.


End file.
